


Not Quite Done Yet

by LtVatoFalman



Series: Not Too Old [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU post Canon, Big family, Breda's got the wife role down pat, Established legalization of gayness and gay marriages because Grummans is awesome, F/M, Falman's a dork, Fluffy Old Men, Friends to Lovers, GRUMMANS IS BEST FUHRER EVER, Homophobic Language, M/M, Meddling Children, Mentions of Death, Rating may or may not change, Retirement, Slow Build, and an embarrassment to his kids, blended family later on, but I doubt I'm putting old men porn in this so it should stay T for language, cursing abound, do you know how much of a dork these two old men can be?, failed marriages abound, small family, so does Fuery, someone suggest someone for Riza, that one domestic fluffy fic, you don't understand how much I love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtVatoFalman/pseuds/LtVatoFalman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Promised Day, Falman was offered retirement. It was one of the first things Grummans did as Fuhrer (The first thing being legalizing gay rights, in and out of the military). Since his ex-wife left their six kids by themselves a month before the Promised Day, he accepted the offer.</p><p>Turns out, his home-town is the town Doctor Marcoh lives in.</p><p>And their kids may or may not be trying to push them together.</p><p>Or: The fluffy domestic old men au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Done Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vato sings a lullaby and then meets the ground...
> 
> From the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on Falman's background: This is pre-existing retirement from the military, roughly three weeks after the Promised Day. So in this, Falman has been home for a week, but it's been about a month since the Promised Day. He's been divorced for a year and a half.
> 
> Note on Marcoh's background: He's been divorced since the Ishval Civil War, his kids never really talked to him until after the Promised Day. His ex-wife and kids are in the same town as Falman's family, which is the small town Doctor Marcoh had originally been kidnapped from.
> 
> In-depth details will come in the ways of dialogue and flashbacks, but not for a while. I just wanted you guys to know, since I'm not starting off the bat with Falman being handed retirement and stuff. (I'll probably add a prologue for this later.)
> 
> I will also be using the first names of 98% of people.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nobody save for the six Falman children and the two Marcoh children.
> 
> And the song Falman sings is You'll Be in My Heart from Tarzan. But I based it off this cover, so listen to it during that scene and it'll melt your heart: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mONrwkJJt6U

_Chapter One_

Vato sighed as he got up to the sound of a child crying. He climbed out of the warm, inviting bed and walked down the hall, opening the door to his daughter's room. She shared the room with her younger brother. At the moment, it was the little boy who was crying his eyes out in his crib. The boy's black hair and wide, tear-filled, baby blues stared up at him as the boy wailed. Lifting him up, Vato checked his training undies quickly.

Clean.

“Come on, baby... What's wrong?” He cooed softly, sitting down in the rocking chair to rock the little boy. “Talk to Daddy, Bertl...” The little boy just sobbed into his neck and Vato closed his eyes. “Did you have a nightmare...?” Bertl nodded, sniffling and wiping his eyes. Kissing his head, Vato continued to rock his son as he cried. He heard annoyed whining coming from his daughter's bed before the pitter patter of her running on the floor. He chuckled as she ran into his leg and helped her climb up, halting the rocking.

“Daddy, why Bertl cryin'?” She asked, pouting as she laid her head on his free shoulder. Smiling, Vato wrapped his free arm around her, holding her to him too.

“Bertl had a nightmare, that's all, Sasha.” Sasha sighed and Vato ran his fingers through her red, curly locks.

“Singsong?” Bertl sniffled. Vato smiled a bit more and kissed their heads.

“Sasha, do you want me to sing too?” He asked. The girl nodded.

“Yes...” Vato hummed at her response and started rocking them again.

“ _Come stop your crying, it will be all right... Just take my hand, hold it tight... I will protect you, from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry... For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm... This bond between us, can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry._ ” He sang softly with a smile. He continued to rock them gently, letting them cling to him as they began to drift off.

“ _'Cause you'll be in my heart; yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more... You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be in my heart, always..._

“ _Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust, what they can't explain... I know we're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all, and you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart... from this day on, now and forever more..._

“ _Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know? We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know... When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on... They'll see in time, I know... We'll show them together._

“ _'Cause you'll be in my heart, you'll be in my heart... From this day on, now and forever more... You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say... You'll be here in my heart, always... Always... I'll be tehre for you always... always and always... just look over your shoulder... Just look over your shoulder... Just look over your shoulder... Just look over your shoulder.... I'll be there, always..._ ” The two were sound asleep by the time he finished singing. He stood up gently, ensuring the two children stayed asleep. He set Bertl in his crib first, kissing his head and pulling his blanket over him. He then walked across the room, sitting on Sasha's incredibly pink bed. He tucked her in and kissed her head before getting up and leaving the room. He left the door open a crack and went to the second bedroom, peeking in on his other children.

The twins were sprawled all over their bed, sound asleep, while the older two slept soundly in their bunk beds. He smiled softly and shut the door, leaving it open a crack.

He returned to his own room and crawled into his bed, burying his face into his pillow. He sighed, a sad smile pulling at his lips. One thought crossed his mind as he let the darkness consume him.

' _Why did you leave them?_ '

\-----

Vato found himself on the roof two mornings later. There was a leak and he needed to fix it before it rained again. He'd rather like to not have to worry about sick children, thanks.

“Dad! Dad, this isn't safe!” His oldest son called from the ground. He sighed and shook his head.

“It's fine, Reiner! Just make sure the ladder doesn't fall when I climb back down!” He called back. The eighteen year old was leaving for the academy tomorrow, since he passed the entrance exam (with flying colors!), but was still worried over the rest of the family, instead of preparing for the academy.

“But Dad-”

“Reiner, it's fine!” He sighed, hammering the last nail into the wooden board. He shifted, moving to the edge of the roof by the ladder. “I'm tossing the hammer down, so watch out!”

“It's clear!” Reiner called back. He dropped the hammer, hearing it thud on the ground. He moved to the ladder, beginning to climb down. He froze as Reiner let out a shout. “Sasha, get away from the ladder!” He cursed as he felt someone hit the ladder and shifted, grabbing at the roof's edge. He heard Sasha scream as he missed the roof and fell.

“ _MARCO GO GET HELP!_ ” He heard Reiner scream. He was definitely dazed, but he slowly sat up. There was a sharp pain in his back and hip, but nothing seemed to be broken and he knew things could have been a lot worse.

“Reiner, I'm fine.” His words were slurred and jumbled, and he was faintly aware of the dull pounding in his head.

“No, Dad, Dad, look at me. How many fingers am I holding up?” Vato sighed, blinking a moment. He saw double and frowned. “Yeah, fine my ass. I shouldn't have let you climb up there!”

“Again, you are the child.” He muttered, not bothering to try to stand up. He'd fall over and he really didn't think his back could take it.

“Reiner, is Daddy okay?” Sasha sniffled. Vato smiled weakly.

“I'm fine, Princess. Go inside with your brothers.”

“But-”

“Sasha, go inside. It's okay. Daddy's going to be fine, Marco went to get help. I think Doctor Mauro, I mean Doctor Marcoh, is back in town.” Vato heard the door to their house open and close, before hearing running and panted breaths.

“Lieutenant Falman?” Vato looked up, smiling weakly.

“Hey Doctor Marcoh...” The doctor shook his head in disbelief, walking over to him.

“What happened?”

“I... have no idea.” He let out a bitter laugh.

“You were climbing down, but Sasha was getting close to the ladder. I hit it trying to grab her.” Marco explained, “I'm sorry, I-”

“Its fine... Just... Go make sure your sister isn't mentally scarred... Both of you.”

“Come on Marco...”

“But Reiner-”

“Marco, shut up, let's go!” Reiner was clearly upset, but Vato really didn't care at the moment. He closed his eyes, pressing the heels of his palms against them.

“You fell from the roof, I take it?” Doctor Marcoh chuckled lightly. Vato nodded.

“Pretty sure I messed my back and hip up.” He felt the doctor press his hand along his back and sucked in a sharp breath. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the man check his hip next.

“Nothing seems broken or dislocated. Come on.” Vato was helped up and leaned against the other man, hissing out a silent curse. They walked up the stone steps to the door, entering the two story home that housed the large family. Reiner and Marco were standing to the side, keeping their four younger siblings in the kitchen. He was helped into his bedroom and lain down. “You're on bed rest for a week, just to be sure. I'll make sure your older boys know.”

“Thanks...” He sighed, “Tell Reiner he's boarding the train tomorrow.” Doctor Marcoh chuckled and nodded.

“I'll check in tomorrow.” The man left the room and Vato muttered another curse, closing his eyes again. He heard the pitter patter of running feet and wasn't surprised when his four younger kids came running into the room, climbing up on the bed.

“Are you okay, Dad?” One of the twins, Connie, asked. Vato sighed.

“I'm alright.” He promised.

“But Dockor Marcoh said you hasta stay in bed all week!” Sasha said, upset. “We was s'posed ta take Reinuh ta da choo-choo house tamorrow!”

“Princess, Daddy can't get up, so I really don't believe that's happening.” He chuckled, “But if you're really well behaved and ask real nicely, Marco might take you all to see him off.” She was off the bed, running out of the room immediately. Connie took off after her, with Bertl sliding off and toddling off as fast as he could after them. Armin, Connie's younger twin brother, stayed on the bed and curled up to the single father.

“You're gonna be okay, aren't you?” Armin asked quietly.

“Dad's going to be fine, Armin.” Reiner walked in before Vato could answer. The tall, brown haired teenager had a bag of ice in his hands. “Doctor Marcoh said to put this on your hip.” Vato took the bag of ice and gently pressed it onto his aching hip.

“Reiner's right, Monkey, I'm going to be fine.” He promised, kissing his son's head. Armin hugged him gently before climbing off the bed and running off. He sighed as Reiner climbed in, laying next to him.

“I can-”

“You're going, Reiner, end of.”

“But you're stuck in bed and Marco can't handle all four of them!” Vato fixed his son with a glare.

“Reiner Dietrich Falman, you are getting on that train tomorrow and going to the academy, do you understand me?”

“But-”

“Do you understand me?” Reiner sighed, but nodded.

“Yes'sir.”

\----

Being laid up with an aching back and six kids really sucked. He was stuck leaving everything to Marco and Reiner, until Reiner had left for the train station late in the morning. Marco took the four younger ones with him to see Reiner off, but if Vato were honest with himself, it broke his heart that he couldn't be there for his son. His big day, going off to the military academy... and he was stuck in bed.

Not even a full day and he was pissed off.

\-----

“...d? Dad?” Vato woke up with a groan, someone shaking him gently. “Dad, someone called Lieutenant Hawkeye is here looking for you?” Vato shifted to sit up and cursed. “No, Dad, don't get up, it's fine. I can send her back here if you know her.” He managed to at least get propped up with Marco's help, before the boy went to get the sharpshooter.

The woman looked a lot better than when he had last seen her, injured and seemingly half dead in the hospital. She was frowning, brown eyes watching him in concern.

“Most soldiers get hurt while serving, not right after retirement.” She stated and Vato's mouth twitched up into a small smile.

“I'm rather unorthodox in terms of a lot of things.” Her mouth quirked up in a small, amused smile.

“What happened?”

“My kids say I fell off the roof, so I'm guess I fell off the roof.” He replied. Her eyes widened.

“You fell off the- what were you doing up there?” She asked, a bit stunned.

“Fixing a leak. Thankfully I fell _after_ I fixed it, so the kids won't get sick, at least.” He chuckled, “What brings you out here, Lieutenant Hawkeye?”

“We stopped by to see Doctor Marcoh before heading off to East Headquarters. We ran into your kids at the train station, so while the others went to see Doctor Marcoh, I thought I'd check up on you, see why you didn't show up to your son's departure for the academy.”

“Yeah, can we not talk about that?” He frowned, looking away from her. She nodded, taking a seat.

“The general never said why you accepted Fuhrer Grumman's offer of retirement. Seeing them, I think we all understood. Of all our years together, you never mentioned having a family.”

“Nobody asked.” He shrugged, “Besides, there wasn't much love in our marriage. We finally divorced almost two years ago. I chose retirement because I found out she just left our kids alone. The kids seemed to have taken it well. I doubt Sasha and Bertl even know what happened.”

“Hmm... They all seem like good kids. How do you manage it on your own?”

“Reiner did most of it until I got home. He still helped after, until today. Now, Marco's probably going to have to take care of everything until I can get up without cursing.”

The door opened.

“Dad, where's Bertl's bottle?”

“Cabinet above the sink, with the cups.”

“Thanks.” Marco dipped back out of the room, shutting the door.

“I should be going.” Riza stood up. “I'm sure General Mustang is wondering where I've gotten off to.”

“Alright. Tell the others I said hi.”

“Will do.” She left the room, shutting the door behind her and Vato sighed. He winced, hearing Sasha let out a shriek and Connie yell. He wanted to go out there, grab his kids, discipline them, talk to them...

It was going to be a long week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh... I really have no excuse for this, other than I ship it hard core. It's all just fluff, so most likely no smut, but uh... Lotsa cursing. And fluffy Single!Daddy!Falman. Because I am a sucker for it.
> 
> Also Havoc/Breda is hilarious and fantastic. It's the secondary main ship, and the third is my cracktacular Mustang/Fuery. (Though I'm pretty sure every ship in here is crack, save for the canon Ed/Winry and Al/May)
> 
> And you get points for knowing who I named his kids after (shouldn't be hard).


End file.
